Benutzer Diskussion:Löwenherz01
Hallo, das ist meine Diskussionsseite. Hier könnt ihr an mich schreiben, wenn ihr zum Beispiel Fragen habt oder so. Ich aktzeptiere alles außer: *''Drohungen'' *''Beleidigungen'' *''Einschleimereien'' Habt viel Spaß! Eure/r (;D) Hallo Löwenherz01, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Löwenherz01. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 18:00, 14. Jan. 2013 Herzlich Willkommen!!! :D Hi Löwe, Endlich bist du hier angemeldet :D Ich hab dir auch gleich ein Bild gemalt :D Hoffe es gefällt dir^^ GLG 18:20, 14. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Kleines Bildchen :3 Ich hoffe das klärt die Sache mit den Farben :D thx <333333 Tränensee Hi löwi!, Ich habe dir ein Bild von Tränensee gemalt ;) Sry wenn es nicht so ist wie du dir sie vorgestellt hast GLG 20:01, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Trotzdem voll schön <3333333333 thx Danke<3 Danke das Bild ist schön<3 Cooler Ava Hey Löwe!, cooler Ava ;) Hast du den selbst gemalt? *-* GLG 18:51, 7. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Wie macht man eine Siggi? Hi Löwe,ich verstehe nicht ganz wie man eine Siggi macht.Ich habe nur eine Frage:Wenn man eine Siggi macht,muss man dann extra eine neue Seite machen,musstes du die Seite extra Löwenherz01/Sig machen?Lg Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 14:10, 8. Mär. 2013 (UT Danke<3 Als Dankeschön für alle deinen schönen Bildern, hab ich dir jetzt auch eins gemalt^^ Ein Bild For You !!! <3 Hey, Ich hab für dich ein Bild gemalt !!! Nicht so gut wie Deins !!! Aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir !!! Danke für dein Bild es war sehr schön !!! HDL *hug* Sonnenstrahl (Diskussion) 12:28, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) *___* Danke für das Bild es ist Super schön geworden *___* HDAL<3333333 lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 14:13, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Sturmfeder Hi Löwi, Ich habe dir mal selbst ein Bild von Sturmfeder gemalt ;) Du weißt ja wie schlecht ich male also bitte sei nicht entäuscht^^ GLG 16:56, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Geschenki :) Hier,für dich :) Sommerfell :) ;( Es tut mir auch weh, aber es geht nicht mehr. die meisten hören mich doch erst dann, wenn ich sage, dass ich nie wieder komme... Man sollte zuerst überlegen, bevor man etwas tut. Nach alldem kann ich nicht mehr ;(. 14:53, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt, dass du mich nicht liebst ;(. Auch wenn die meisten jetzt meinen, dass es ihnen Leid tut... am Ende machen sie es nicht besser... ich habe sowas zu oft erleben müssen ;(. Und es verletzte mich immer wieder aufs neue. 15:10, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hier Löwe für dich ^^ <3 Bild hier ist es :D 13:19, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Es ist fertig :D Hey Löwe :D Bild ist fertig :D Hier ist es: Ich hoffe es gefällt dir^^ Aschenfell (Diskussion) 14:51, 29. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Ostern Ich wollte dir nachträglich frohe Ostern wünschen :) Sry das ich heute nicht gekommen bin. Mein Bruder war am Computer und das ewig Oô Dachte das wär für mich Oo Hey Löwe.Auf Wasserdonners Disk ist Rotschnee die du doch eig für mich gemacht hast oder?Weil die auch auf meiner disk is..oder is die für mehrere?Und Moonlight war auch für mich ;) weil hast ja auf dein Profil geschrieben das du nich genau weißt für den die war^^naja macht nichts :) LG - Aschenfell (Diskussion) 09:12, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Freundschaft Danke. Du bist auch einer meiner besten 3 Freunde. Sry, ich war ganz in die Artikelarbeit vertieft. Ich versuche morgen um 5 zu kommen. Gruß Birke ich konnte es lesen :) Ich weiß nicht ob ich da bin. Wir gehen noch auf den Fußballplatz Birke Wölfe Als ich mir ein Lied angehört habe musste ich daran denken dass du Wölfe magst Hier das Video: She Wolf (Falling in the pieces) von David Guetta LG Birke Junge Ich habe sie mir mal angeschaut und hatte die Idee: - Das grau-schwarze: Wolfsjunges ♂ - Das braune: Tulpenjunges ♀ - Das graubraune: Steinjunges ♀ Schreibe doch deine Meinung auf deine auf meine Diskussionsseite Benutzer:Birkenstern111 19:08, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Sorry :/ Hey,ich entschuldige mich mal auch.Ich war schon nicht gerade nett.Ich hatte auch davor schon schlechte Laune wegen meiner großen Sis,weil die mich geägert hat und was von mir gelöscht hat. :( Naja nochmal entschuldigung.Und du darfst natürlich weiter am RPG mitmachen.Und auch danke für das Bild. :3 LG - Mondsaphir (Diskussion) 18:50, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) >.< Sorry, wenn ich dich verletzt habe! Das wollte ich nicht! ;( Bitte verzeihe mir! Du bist meine ABFF!!! Und...du kannst mich immer noch Möwe nennen! Bitte komm doch mal in Chat wenn ich on bin! MGGGGLG Frost Ich hab dich lieb<33 Hier Löwe! Danke das du mir verziehen hast! Ich hab dich lieb! Hier ein Geschenki^^ GGGGLG und HDL Feli Bild Hier ist das Bild -Löwenherz. Jaa... Shading ist ein bissschen misslungen xD 12:10, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) BBIILLDD Hier ist ein Bild ^^ Das ist Regenbogenpfote XD: 09:30, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) SORRY ;( Sry ich war auf einem Geburtstag Benutzer:Birkenstern111 10:03, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich bin DA Benutzer:Birkenstern111 16:14, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Dankeee Danke, für das schöne Bild :333333 16:58, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Neues RPG ;) Ich habe mir Gedanken über meinen Chara gemacht. Er heißt Schimmerschweif/pfote/junges. Je nachdem was du sagst ob es wieder Krieger, Junge oder Schüler sind. Hier wären Krieger- und Schülerversion Benutzer:Birkenstern111 18:54, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) ... Ich habe dir doch gesttern die Gründe dafür genannt... Es tut noch mehr weh, wenn man jemanden auf seiner Freundesliste hat, als allerbeste Freundin und diese dich nicht mehr beachtet... Und mir ist es egal ob ich auf deiner stehe 12:56, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Du hast mich doch in letzter Zeit nicht beachtet... Und da soll '''ich '''kaltherzig sein? Ich wäre nicht so kaltherzig, wenn du mich nicht einfach abgeschoben hättest und dich nur noch um die anderen gekümmert hättest -.- 13:09, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich habe mal im CHat zehn tausen mal Löwe gesagt und was hast du gemacht? mich nicht beachtet und mit anderen geschrieben... wie soll ich es denn so sagen, wenn du mir nicht zuhörst? Du hast sowieso ne neue bff, warum sollte ich es dann noch probieren? Zudem es ja sowieso nichts genützt hätte auf längere Zeit, hätte ich es dir gesagt -.- 13:17, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Löwe :). Du kannst mich gerne Chain oder Leaf nennen. Oder dir einen ausdenken^^. Klar darfst du das :) 15:57, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Siggis? Hi Löwe, Du kannst jetzt Siggis machen?! Erst seit gestern oder was?^^ Kannst du mir auch sagen wie das geht? :3 GLG 06:33, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Warum? Hay Löwe...Kannst du mir das nochmal erklären...also das worüber wir in PN gesprochen haben...ich weiß nicht ob ich überhaupt noch Frostis abff... bin da sie ja so denke ich mich nicht mer marg...ich wollte fragen ob du mal mit ihr reden könntest oder ob du gleich mal in den Chat kommen könntest... LG 08:18, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bitte sprich doch mit mir dann können wir doch alles klären!!! und komm doch bitte in den chat zurück!!! Bild for you :3 Bin im Bilderfieber XD for you <3 10:58, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Chat am MO Ich komme heute. Sry es war wieder so ein Wochenende ohne Zeit D: Ich war am Samstag nach Mönchengladbach gefahren und war im Stadion gegen Bayern schauen und gestern waren wir bis heute morgen auf einer Konfirmation Benutzer:Birkenstern111 08:52, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Sooo :D Soo, hier ist dein Bild ^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt dir :3 15:29, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Freitag ? Sry wir sind erst vorhin zurückgekommen. Ich habe das Lied der Woche geändert ;) Und mit der Siggi: ich habe eine in einem anderen Wiki aber kann sie hier nicht einbinden LG Benutzer:Birkenstern111 18:40, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Chat Geht dein Chat noch? 12:40, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Dankee :3 Danke für das Wunderschöne Bild *___* und du störst nicht D: 12:43, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re:Chat Löwi mein Chat geht auch nicht DD: Hoffentlich geht er gleich wieder :( 12:52, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ja glaube ich auch D: Bei Chaini und S-Li geht der auch nicht D: 12:57, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Nein Bei mir geht er auch nicht mehr :(. 13:00, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hab es geändert :) Benutzer:Löwenherz01/Sig 13:01, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich muss jetzt auch off, komme so gegen 18.30 oder 19 Uhr wieder, bis dahin sollte er wohl wieder gehen :D bs <333 13:04, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Da kann man wohl nur abwarten, bis er wieder geht :/ 13:05, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Okay schade :'( Dann bis Freitag <3 HDL <333333 13:08, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Dies ist ja kein Fehler in diesem Wiki, sondern Im Wikia komplett. Es heißt, der Chat dürfte in keinem gehen :/ 13:09, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Die englischen gehören ja auch zu Wikia. 13:13, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ja :D Aber der Chat sollte normalerweise bald wieder gehen 13:17, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Siggi^^ Hey, ich hab grad bemerkt, dass dein Siggi i-wie nicht richtig geht :/ Also das Siggi ist schon da, aber i-wie fehlt da der Zeitstempel und der ist (besonders beim CharakterArt) sehr wichtig^^ 13:22, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ja, das war schon immer so, und mit Zeitstempel mein ich, die Datumsanzeige, wie bei meinem Siggi. Also mit Uhrzeit und Datum. Das ist bei deinem Siggi nicht Fall. Aber guck mal hier, da ist es gut erklärt, wie man das hinbekommt --> Benutzer Blog:Aki-chan86/Neues Forum und Signaturen 15:21, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) :D Coo. Ich bin später auch nochmal alleine^^ 13:27, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Habs gemacht^^. Musst sagen, wenn es dir zu hell ist :D Benutzer:Löwenherz01/Sig 13:33, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Geändert- Gut so? :D 13:36, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Und jetzt? 13:40, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) np ;). Ich hab noch nie mit erlebt, dass es so lange dauert :/ 13:43, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Wie meinst du das? 13:55, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Zu viele Bilder Hallo Löwe, da du das limit von 50 Bildern überschritten hast, bitte ich dich, mir eine Liste von mindestens 14 Bildern zu schreiben, die ich löschen soll. (am bsten den ganzen Dateinamen aufschreiben, damit kein falsches Bild gelöscht wird). LG 15:23, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich möchte dich noch einmal daran erinnern, mir eine Liste mit Bildern zu schreiben, die gelöscht werden können. LG 20:51, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) ... Hey... mir sind nochmal deine Worte eingefallen und etwas aufgefallen... ich kann das nicht mehr durchstehen. 09:49, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Dacht ich auch, aber deine Worte... 10:49, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Sooo Die habe ich gemacht hoffe ma kann lesen was da steht <3 Ja wir sind wieder Frunde<3333333333333 LG 20:08, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Zweiter Start. Ich will noch deine Freundin sein!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Löwe! Ich möchte immer noch mit dir befreundet sein!!!!!! Bitte setz mich noch auf deine Fl !!!!!!!!!!!!! GLG 13:46, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Info 2 Ich will noch deine Freundin sein!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Löwi, ich möchte noch deine Freundin sein, wenn du von "vorne" anfängst!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bitte!!!!!! GLG Benutzer:Dämmerwolke FL Hey, ich würd gern auf deiner Freundesliste bleiben, also natürlich nur wenns für dich auch okay ist :) 14:49, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) FL Hey.Ich würd ebenfalls gerne auch noch auf deiner FL sein. ^^ natürlich nur wenn es okay ist... LG - Mondsaphir (Diskussion) 14:55, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallöle Hay Löwini ich habe 2 Fragen an dich. 1. Kann ich wieder auf deine Fl kommen?*grins* 2. Möchtest du gerne beim Vr rpg wiki ein Admin werden? Würde mich freunen wenn du dich bald meldest^^ LG 17:20, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Tröstebild Und auch hier wieder die Anmerkung: wenn du das Bild langfristig behalten wllst, speicher es am besten ab, da ich ab und zu meine Kategorie leere :) 14:20, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) Dankee Danke für das schöne Bild *_______* Hab dich auch lieb <3333 10:55, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) OK Hey, ja bin on und bin jetzt im Chat :D 09:01, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Kein Problem, ich kanna ber erst in ca 10 Minuten in den Chat, da so ein Programm mein PC reinigt und wenn es gleich fertig ist mit suchen, muss man aus dem Internet gehen, wenn es anfängt diese Funde zu löschen. 10:46, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Chat Ich komme heute wieder in den Chat. Und noch was: Da ist man 2 Tage nicht da und du hast 100 Bearbeitungen mehr. Wie machst du das :DDDD Benutzer:Birkenstern111 13:26, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey, sorry wir hatten hier Stromausfall. Kommst du später nochmla in den Chat? 14:25, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) ... Es hörte sich für mich so an als wollest du nix mehr mit mir zutuen haben, und dake wegen des chat mods. natürlich freue ich mich darüber aber ... ich dachte halt du wolltest mich damit nur wieder zurück bekommen. danke das du wegen Torf so verständnis voll bis knuddel* deine 15:58, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hay jz muss ich aber mal eifersüchtig werden du und birke... ;( du schenkst ihm so viele bilder du hat es gut so einen kupel wie ihn zu haben leider ist Frosti nie für mich da und sie schnekt mir auch keine bilder ;( Aber der größte teil der bilder hast du auch birke geschenkt oder? :/ Hey, mein Chat geht bei mir nicht, also bei mir ist kein Chat beitreten Button :/ und was soll mit der Siggi sein? 09:57, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bild für dich Ich habe mal ne Katze probiert:D Benutzer:Birkenstern111 06:34, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Löwe, ich weiß, dass du diese Naricht noch lange Zeit nicht lesen kannst/wirst, doch bitte melde dich bei mir, wenn du wieder da bist. Es ist wichtig. 19:27, 14. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Wimpfelstern hat gesagt dass du bis nächstes Jahr nicht wiederkommst ;( Der Monat war langweilig genug, ich halte das nicht noch ein halbes Jahr aus. Bitte komm schnellstmöglichst zurück HDGGGGGGGL Birkenstern Aloha Hay Löwini, ich weiß das unser Freundschaftliches Verhätniss nicht mehr kannz das beste ist aber ich bitte dich doch trotzdem das du Frosti bescheid sagst... ich vermisse sie nämlich total und ich bin soo happy wenn du wieder kommst... ist ja nicht mehr lange nur noch einpaar wochen... ich glaube nurnoch 2 :D ... Außer du wohnst in Östereich ;D Lg deine 13:29, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC)